CTYI Slang
This is for various CTYI related terms. Basically, jargon! The most common ones used are marked with a ~ In Relation to People ~RA - Residential Assistant. They are the people assigned to look after you in the non-academic bits of CTYI. They live in the res and are there 24/7. They organise activities for the activities time (between end of class at 3pm and dinner at 5pm), you have a meeting with your RA group (similar to a form/tutor group in school) once a day before or after dinner when you can bring up any problems with your RA and the RA gives you a general brief about what's happening at CTYI. TI - Teaching Instructor. TA - Teaching Assistant. ~'Sportalians'/Spitalian(Last used 2004)/Spermtalian/Sportugaltalianards/Sporfgtalians/Students from abroad who have no offensive nicknames whatsoever(Last used never except by R.A.s) - Spanish, Portugese or Italian (sometimes German, possibly some French in 2008) students on the MRLI or the ISV program. The names for them seem to have many variations every year. However, apparently Sportalian seems to have the most ring to it as it is most frequently used year after year. Sportaians have reportedly come from Spain, Portugal, Germany, Italy, France and Canada. CTYIzens have somewhat of a vendetta against Sportalians, as they are loud and evil. Furthermore, they have much better food. Also, we get the vending machines in our quad, they get the condom machines. This helps during their weekend activities such as "Gang-banging" and "Wall-rapings". They also stereotypically smoke and can basically do whatever they want. Many a CTYIzen has been awoken at 3 in the morning by Sportalian parties. For more information, try here. Session Whore - A CTYIzen who has gone to both sessions either in the same year or switching between them from year to year. Bi-Sessional/Bi-Sessual - A CTYIzen who has participated in two sessions of ctyi in one year. This word Bi-sessual is credited to Squid as he is the CTYIzen who coined the term. Mini-T's/Munchkins - Participants in the Junior CTYI program from 6-13 years of age (often extremely patronised). Minis - Participants of the summer sports camp. Not talented. "They're minis! There's nothing 'T' about them!" Kittens - the younger students in the CAT program. Scummuters - Commuters who leave DCU at 3 o'clock or 5 o'clock. Coolmuters - Commuters who stay for study, activities, discos and social hour. Newbies - Those in their first session at CTYI. ~Nevermores - Those in their final session at CTYI (they will most likely be too old to return to CTYI the next year). Newbiemore - somebody who is in their first session at CTYI, but will not be coming back (they may be too old to return, may not be able to afford to return or they might not have enjoyed themselves. The latter has probably never happened) For full details on Sportalians and their devilish deeds, inquire for the CTYI 2008 Session 2 Novel Writing novel. In Relation to buildings/places ~ The Res - The residential building of Larkfield apartments. Residential CTYIzens sleep here and it surrounds the Quad.] ~'The Quad' - The square in the middle of Larkfield apartments' Res where students often congregate. The Quad has become so ubiquitous in CTYI life that it was featured on the back of the '07 and '13 hoodies and t-shirts. ~ New Res / Fancy Res/ Shiny Res/ Les Res - As of 2007, students were sometimes housed in the apartments across from the Quad - House 17/Postgrad apartments. The latter name given because of a particular group of students who stayed together there one session (all of whom were lesbians). ~ Sportalian Res/Hampstead - The Residential building opposite "Res" where the Sportalians stay. This was partially used as accommodation in '08 and in '11. In recent years CAT students especially have been allocated rooms in the Hampstead building. ~ The Street (a.k.a. "Quality Street" or "You know that big glass building thing where some people go for classes/R.A. meetings/vending machines?") -The Street is the front entrance to the Henry Grattan Building. It is home to the infamous blue sofas (that have been changed as of 2009) and the vending machines. To find out more about the vending machines, see coffee. General Metroff/Epi-durals - A play on the word "Epic-duel". An epidural involves 2 or more students having a fight, using metros as weapons (Metroffs), or sometimes, shame. Emo-vision - The affliction that occurs particularly commonly in female students on the last night whereby they cannot stop crying and therefore get things thrown at them and walk into doors. There was a vast epidemic of Emo-Vision in the second week of Session 1 '10. Center for Average Teens '- Another, offensive name for CAT. Don't use it. Biomed - C'mon, no one wants to say Biomedical Diagnostics every 5 seconds. Vet/Vet Sci - Veterinary Science. Same reason as above. Mental-Phys - Experimental Physics. Be-Psych - Behavioural Psychology. T-Fizz/Theofiz - Theoretical physics. Same reason as above again. Globi - Globalisation. As above. Specfic - Speculative Fiction Studies. As above. Super Scientist - A CTYI student attending SuperHero Science Google Studies - Another mocking name for Information Retrieval. WFL/W4L - Writing for Life. Sometimes pronounced like the food waffles. It should be known that these phrases aren't used often, as it is easier to say "Writing For Life" than "Double-u 4 L". However, they are the source of volumes of Waffle Humour. WAP - Write, Act, Perform EAP - Economics and Politics WAPper - A CTYI student participating in Write, Act, Perform WAPping - To do something WAP related. Biomedian - Someone who takes Biomed as their course. by Alan Mulhall(Who was a wannabe Biomedian) 'Sexperience/Mathsex/'Sex/Maths - The name for the "Maths Experience" class, coined by Mark. Became a popular name among the rest of the class... Floorgy - A much-eroticised vision of lots of people deciding to crowd into a small space and lie on top of each other, often in a lattice formation. Kind of like a dog pile but the CTYIsed version, which always means more innuendos attached. Flerotica - Erotica, floorgy style. Floorgasm - When the "floorgy" stops being funny. Flondom - Necessary protection for floorgy. Flonorea, Flifulus, Flaids and flerpes- Possible result if one doesn't use a flondom during a floorgy with people who have floorgied many times before with many different people. 'Points - Acquired by scoring members outside of your RA group at discos. Can be applied to life outside CTYI. Also technically not allowed to be discussed with RAs or anyone else at all. B.E.N.T. (Being Emotional Is not Talented) - Someone against getting emotional or teary on the last night. This abbreviation is often written on some students knuckles and referred to whenver one sees a randomly upset student (nevermore or not). The period of B.E.N.T-ness has been unofficially extended to include the few days leading up to the last night. Session 3 - When a group of CTYIzens from Session 1 and Session 2 that know each other form a group at a reunion. When a group of Session 1's and 2's (who may know each other from inter-sessioning) hang out at a reunion. Gothic Studies/Superhero Science Effect - When the class group of a certain course are the defining factors of the course, therefore the course does not meet people's expectations the next year. It is also known as the 'IR Effect' because of the disappointment of International Relations 2009 over it the previous year. Other examples include Gothic Studies 2008, Superhero Science 2008, IR 2008, and Japanese 2009. Stapler- a person who regularly consumes immense amounts of Snapple and is usually high on the sugar as a result. Bad play on the words stoner and Snapple. Coined by a B.Psyche student in 2015.